Life Begun Anew
by Steelo
Summary: Returning from the past, what now lies ahead of our time travellers? Harry and Draco have indeed returned to their time but now must come to terms with the changes they have made, for better or worse. Sequel to Life Altering Changes. SSHP.
1. Prologue

AN: Thank you for being so patient, unfortunately, the story is not as of yet complete. I'm working on it but I've had a busy year as I graduated from university and what not. I usually only post after I have completed but I wanted to give you all a teaser before I begin posting closer to the end of the summer. Think of it as the trailer for the story. I post on different sites under different pen names. This is the sequel to Life Altering Changes. If you have not read LAC, I would not advise reading this story. It would not be as fulfilling. So please read the first story then come back and see what happens.

Rating: M

Warnings: None as of yet, but I will post them as they arise

Summary: Returning from the past, what now lies ahead of our time travellers? Harry and Draco have indeed returned to their time but now must come to terms with the changes they have made, for better or worse.

**Prologue**

The world was in shambles.

Following the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the wizarding world was left to pick up the many pieces. Harry Potter had delivered the final blow, as had been foretold long ago. In the end, he had been left utterly alone.

Well, not completely alone.

His only salvation had come in the form of his one time enemy, Draco Malfoy. The once malicious, muggle hating, pureblood was the only person _Harry the Triumphant _could rely on.

Having fallen into depression Harry was bereft. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had sent Harry back in time to remedy their losses. Draco was sent along to ensure Harry's safety and success.

The men had journeyed to the past, meeting up with their young parents. Friendships were made and enemies conquered.

The men were successful in their mission. Harry even managing to seduce a Slytherin.

Everything seemed to have gone well.

But...it had not.

The spell the Headmaster had used to send the teens back in time required that the time travellers remain in the past for a minimum of 10-12 months. For some reason that clause of the spell had been overlooked, in the Headmaster's haste to right past wrongs.

The men had been whisked away from the Hospital Wing, but when the exact time 20 years later arrived for the men to reappear, they did not.

No one knew where they could be.

Research was done to see what had gone wrong and the small print was finally read.

All everyone could do was wait, and pray to the long forgotten Gods that the men would be all right.

In a dark room, high in a tower a figure awoke. Her dark inky eyes filled with pain as long forgotten memories coursed through her, once magically blocked, mind.

Her pained screams went unheard.

Collapsing on her bed once again, her eyes flew open.

She remembered.

She remembered everything.

They would pay. Every last one of them.

She would get what she was owed.

No one, no one would stand in her way.

She cackled evilly as she blasted the photograph of two people on her nightstand to pieces.

No one.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So…the much awaited sequel. Unfortunately, the story is not finished. I know I promised to have it done but life got in the way. But I'm working on it. So I'll try and update once a month, sometimes more. Thank you for your patience and continued support.

Disclaimer: The characters and some situations belong to JK Rowling. At some times I will be using direct quotations from the books but they will all be properly cited. I am not making any profit in any way from the publication of this story. It is completely for my enjoyment and hopefully yours.

Warnings: This story is rated mature for sexual situations, language, adult content etc. I will do my best to give warning when explicit sexual content will be in chapters. In addition, I will make some decisions regarding the content of my story that you as a reader may disagree with. You are free to have your opinion, however, at the end of the day it is my decision. I have changed the timeline of the story, the years are different from the actual book. If this offends then you need to self manage. I do not wish to receive angry reviews regarding the content. This is an adult story so if you are uncomfortable with the content please STOP reading. I will not be offended. It is your job to ensure you are comfortable with what you are reading.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The air was hot and muggy. Though, damp and moist would be more appropriate terms. There were sounds all around: birds, insects, and animals, all calling out to their potential mates.

The canopy of trees overhead allowed little to no sunlight, into the jungle.

Harry was confused.

He had never seen a place quite like the one he and Draco had landed in.

Though, quite beautiful, the rainforest held unknown factors. Ones Harry wasn't entirely sure he could handle.

Lying on his back he turned his head to search for his brother.

Two feet away Draco lay on his side, unconscious. Harry groaned as he sat up. While he was no longer sick, his injuries from his previous battle still plagued him.

He tried getting to his feet.

Blazing pain erupted in his left leg, causing his vision to dim.

Walking was out of the equation.

Dropping to the ground, Harry shuffled over to Draco, dragging his left leg along. Rolling Draco onto his back, Harry checked his breathing and found it to be normal. He shook Draco gently and called his name to rouse him. With no reaction, Harry reached into his holster to grab his wand.

His wand was missing.

Wait.

Only half his wand was missing. The wand must have snapped when the two had landed, in the rainforest. Now, all that was left of his beautiful phoenix-cored wand was half of the wood and the full feather.

Harry cursed grandly. He cursed everything from Circe to Merlin, Dumbledore to Voldemort. Finally, he calmed down and tried to think his way through the situation.

Gently removing the phoenix feather, from his now useless wand, he went to attach the feather to the necklace he always wore, that usually held his lordship rings. The feathers of the immortal phoenixes could always come in handy, their magical uses were infinite. Reaching into his shirt he noted the rings were gone. Harry's heart jumped into his throat, there were two possibilities: either he had lost the rings…or his father and godfather were still alive and well enough to take up their lordship responsibilities.

Harry breath came out in pants due to his excitement, figuring he would ask Dray about it later he returned his attention to the unconscious blond.

Gathering up his strength he focused his magic and spoke the Enervate spell, hoping to finally rouse his companion.

Nothing.

He tried again, with the same result. Not having any other choice, he brought his arm back and then slapped Draco across the face, the noise resonating through the jungle.

Draco shot off the ground, gasping as his mind tried to catch up with his racing heart.

"Draco, its alright. It's Harry...Draco...FERRET!" Harry shouted gaining Draco's attention. Draco's eyes looked wild, as he tried to breath deeply and listen to Harry's voice.

"That's it, deep breaths, you're all right," Harry soothed.

"Where the fuck are we? I dreamt that I was being chased by a leopard," Draco continued looking around, as if the large feline would pop out of the trees.

"It looks like we are in a rain forest Dray. I don't know much about this environment but I do know that there are deadly snakes, animals and insects here. In fact, I think the snake I set loose on my cousin, way back when, was from Brazil. Or at least his tag said he was from Brazil," Harry trailed off thoughtfully.

"We have to find shelter and higher ground if we are to have some security." Draco stood, brandishing his wand he tried to clean himself up. Harry remained on the ground nursing his swollen leg.

"Dray, I think my leg is broken. It must have happened when we landed. Oh and great news, my wand snapped in half," Harry finished sarcastically. Draco's eyes widened as he tried another spell to freshen his appearance.

"Shit. Harry my magic is not working," Draco's tone was panicked, as he attempted a variety of spells, none with better results than the first.

"Mine isn't either Dray. I think we're in a magical dead zone. I vaguely remember Hermione lecturing Ron and I about those. She said something about certain countries, with vast magical histories, have areas of magical dead zones. For some unknown reason, magic simply refuses to work in these places. Places include parts of Australia, namely the outback; Hawaii, Siberia, the Amazon and areas of Asia to name a few." Harry looked as surprised as Draco, to have spouted out the information.

"Well, if it isn't another know-it-all," Draco said jokingly. Harry smiled slightly, hoping that he could once again be lectured by Hermione.

"So what should we do, I can't really walk on this thing." Draco narrowed his eyes, in consternation.

"We're going to have to splint it the muggle way. Stay here, I'm going to find some branches we can use. I'm going to see if there is anywhere we can move to. When we get you splinted, we will make our way to a safer area." Harry nodded his agreement and awkwardly shuffled to rest his back, against a tree.

Draco took off his black robe and laid it over Harry. Squeezing his shoulder gently he got up and walked off to see what he could find.

Draco walked for about 15 minutes, scouting the area as he went. Mentally, he went over their situation. They had no food, water, supplies, they even lacked proper clothes and footwear. If something drastic did not change, they would die and no one would even know. He wondered what had become of the world, if his parents noticed his absence? If Harry's parents were even alive?

Shaking his head, to clear his thoughts, he squatted down to the ground. He picked up some sticks, that would be perfect, to splint Harry's broken leg.

Walking around for another 15 minutes, Draco finally spotted a cave. He dashed over to it looking to see if any animals were nearby. The sounds of the insects were making his skin crawl. Taking a small mirror out of his pocket, he used the reflection of the light to see inside of the cave.

From what he could see there was nothing living inside the cave. It was a small cave, Draco couldn't even stand fully when he walked in. Walking in 10 paces he realized his cave was more of a rock covering. The back of the cave was only 20 paces from the entrance. Luckily, it would be big enough to allow the two of them shelter for the night.

Retracing his steps, Draco made his way back to where Harry was sitting. The teen was still sitting against the tree, his eyes closed and face contorted in pain.

"Harry," Draco spoke softly. Harry's eyes opened and focused on his brother.

"Oh, you're back. Did you find anything?"

"Here, let me splint your leg." Draco moved over to kneel beside the Gryffindor. Draco realized he was not going to be as useful at this. He had brought four sticks with him, hoping that if he braced the leg all the way around there would be less chance of damage.

Taking his cloak back from Harry, he praised the boy for having been wrapped in a Hospital Wing blanket, when they had left. He tore the bottom of his robes and secured two sticks to Harry's leg, one at the front one at the back. Harry winced from the pressure. Draco took the next two sticks and secured them to the sides. His robe was now substantially shorter, than when he had begun.

Taking Harry's hands he carefully helped the teen to his feet. Wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist, he told Harry to try and put some pressure on the limb.

Harry let out a hiss of pain as he touched his foot to the ground, however with the assistance of Draco, he was able to hobble along.

Draco didn't mention it to Harry, but he feared if they kept this up Harry suffer long term damage to his leg.

"We need to get to the cave I found. Then, I can get a fire started and find some food," Harry looked shocked at Draco's words.

"How do you know how to do all that?"

"My godfather is a master at survival. That's how I spent my summers, with him out in the wilderness, looking for potions ingredients. He taught me how to do things without magic because to use it in some instances can mean death. Thus, starting fires, finding food, finding plants that can heal and even water testing for drinking water were all part of my training." Harry gave him an appraising smile.

"That's fantastic Dray, let's get to that cave."

Together they hobbled along slowly, stopping often to rest Harry's injury. What had taken Draco half an hour to find took Harry and Draco and hour and a half to reach. When Draco lowered Harry down into the cave he let out a sigh of relief. He left the cave to gather some fire wood scattered just outside.

Returning to the cave Draco reached into his pocket and out came a small bag.

"What's that Draco?"

"Its my emergency bag. I carry it with me always in case I am ever, well in a situation where I cannot use magic. I remember the few times I forgot it. Severus nearly flayed me alive. Ever since I just carry it without a thought"

"Damn, since when are you so resourceful?" Harry smiled cheekily. Draco smirked and dug a fire pit just outside the cave entrance. Gathering some rocks, he encircled the pit to ensure no danger would arise from sparking flames. He then got his fire wood arranged it into a teepee formation.

Reaching into his bag he pulled out flint stones and two vials. One vial he handed to Harry.

"Here, drink this. It is a slight healing potion. It will not repair your leg but it will ease the pain and allow your body to naturally begin the healing process. Luckily the bone doesn't need to be set. It looks like its just a fracture. I have some Dittany with me. Dittany is good for healing and cleaning wounds but its also good for purifying water and foods.

Draco had gotten a small flame started and he began added larger wood pieces. Though it was hot at the moment, Draco knew the jungle would cool down greatly come nightfall.

Draco once again reached into the bag pulling out a small dagger, a water bottle and string. Using some smaller sticks and the string he fashioned a snare and set it out a ways from their campsite. With any luck they would catch something for dinner.

He took the water bottle and went looking for water. He found a small creek not far from where they were set up. Looking and smelling for any traces of potential contamination he leaned down and filled up the water bottle. Normally the water bottle was magically charmed to hold at least 10 Liters of water, however, due to the lack of magic it would only hold 2. He thanked Merlin that potions were not affected by magical dead zones. Once a potion was completed it was no longer magically charmed and could even be given to muggles.

Filling the water bottle he added one drop of dittany to the water. Waiting until the water turned blue to signify its purity and then returned to its clear form, he closed the lid and made his way back to the campsite.

Harry was dozing when he arrived, his face no longer as pained but Draco knew he was not out of danger yet. If Draco was not careful Harry would go into shock and his body would begin to shut down. If that happened Harry would be susceptible to fever and could die. He glared off into the distance. It was not fair. The teen had just gotten out of the hospital and now he was already injured. When would his brother just get to rest.

Harry stirred in his sleep, lazily opening his eyes. His eyes were out of focus and Draco worried the fever was setting in already.

He brought the water bottle to Harry's lips and got him to drink a little. Draco cover Harry with the blanket he had come in and went to check his snares. He was in luck some sort of small animal had been caught. In no time he had it cleaned and roasting on the fire.

Every so often he would go back to check on Harry, forcing him to drink more water. Draco looked into his bag knowing the contents but hoping he had miscounted. He knew he had arrived with 4 vials of low grade healing potion, the potion would never expire or lose its potency. To carry something stronger would either become useless or eventually poison its drinker.

Having already given one to Harry he only had 3 left. Draco didn't know how long they would be stuck here but if he could not get help Harry would not make it. He was too weak from the encounter with Voldemort. His body would not be able to survive.

It was getting dark, Draco looked around nervously as the sounds seemed more ominous in the dark than in the light. As a safety precaution Draco lay out some smaller sticks and twigs in front of the cave as a way to signal approaching predators.

He tried to feed Harry some of the cooked meat but the boy was barely lucid and would not swallow the food. He was luckily still drinking the water.

After eating his meagre meal, ensuring he had preserved some of the meat with dittany for the next day he got ready for bed. Placing his robe on the ground he rolled Harry gently onto it. Taking Harry's robe he bundled it up to serve as a pillow to both of them. Finally, he took the warm blanket they had and placed it over top of the two of them. He wrapped Harry in his arms hoping to ward off a fever by warming Harry with his body heat and he slipped into sleep.

It wasn't long after he fell asleep that Draco woke to the sound of the twigs snapping.

He shot up.

Before he could even move, a knife was at his throat.

"If you move, you will die," A voice said from behind him.

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and complied.

It was going to be a long night.

"If you want your friend to live you will do as I say."

Draco resigned himself to a _very_ long night.

—

Steelo


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2, exciting! I have had some really positive feedback from readers and I would like to thank you. I will update as soon as I can. I have just not had as much motivation but slowly it is returning. I apologize if there are errors, I just wanted to post the chapter and I have not thoroughly edited the chapter as I normally would. Forgive me this once.

Disclaimer: The characters and some situations belong to JK Rowling. At some times I will be using direct quotations from the books but they will all be properly cited. I am not making any profit in any way from the publication of this story. It is completely for my enjoyment and hopefully yours.

Warnings: This story is rated mature for sexual situations, language, adult content etc. I will do my best to give warning when explicit sexual content will be in chapters. In addition, I will make some decisions regarding the content of my story that you as a reader may disagree with. You are free to have your opinion, however, at the end of the day it is my decision. I have changed the timeline of the story, the years are different from the actual book. If this offends then you need to self manage. I do not wish to receive angry reviews regarding the content. This is an adult story so if you are uncomfortable with the content please STOP reading. I will not be offended. It is your job to ensure you are comfortable with what you are reading.

Chapter 2

Severus opened his weary eyes, as his wand vibrated signalling the time of day. Turning off his time spell, he slowing sat up taking into account his aches and pains. He was exhausted, plain and simple. The years had gone by slowly. While the defeat of the former Dark Lord known as Tom Riddle, had been beneficial to the wizarding world, those that knew of the time travellers were worried that such vast change would impact their world negatively.

The remaining seven had all been deeply saddened by the absence of their friends and children. Without the threat of Voldemort, many things had changed.

Severus had graduated from Hogwarts with distinction. Given his immense talent in potions, he was offered a position to take his Masters of Potions and Research at the prestigious wizarding Université de Paris. Severus spent two years in Paris, working with some of the best Potions Masters in France. Following his Masters he was accepted into a Doctorate of Potions at the Oxford Wizarding University. Over the five year program he was given placements world wide, studying with talented Masters in rare and exotic places. Following the completion of his Doctorate he received the title of Master Practitioner of Potions. There were only 3 in Europe and 50 world wide.

Severus was now a leading Potions Creator and Researcher at the University of London Wizardry. He would occasionally give talks at various universities and schools of magic. He had his next talk coming up for Hogwarts in a month. He thought back to the achievements of the other members of the group.

Lucius had been an amazing orator and thus had continued into the field of politics and law. He was now a prominent member of the Wizagmont battling to maintain pureblood traditions. His wife Narcissa was a strong member of the pureblood elite. She ran a charity for orphaned magical children, her motivations included a desire to end the segregation of magical children. No one wanted another Tom Riddle, or former Harry Potter for that matter.

James Potter went on to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a special investigator. While the Aurors would deal with front line action and emergency situations, the investigators dealt with any suspicious crime utilizing a variety of magical forensics, interviews and detective work. James was now head investigator for the MLE. Sirius Black enjoying the thrill and action had joined the Auror force and had made head of his unit. His lover Remus Lupin had taken a teaching position at Beauxbatons, where he would floo over three days a week to teach magical theory and history of magic.

Frank Longbottom who married Alice right out of Hogwarts were still a quiet part of the group. Together they owned one of the leading wards specialist companies in Britain. They were a top name in security. Finally, Lily having tied the knot with her school sweetheart had gone into healing. She had finished her apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey and then had gone to gain her Masters of Healing in the United States at Princeton Academy of Healing Arts. She was now a chief healer at St Mungo's.

The most bizarre aspect of the whole story was that both Harry and Draco had been born. Narcissa had become pregnant a month prior to Lily. The both had remained close regardless of social pressures and had shared their pregnancy woes together. Alice had also become pregnant and her son had been born the day before Harry had been born.

As Harry and Draco grew they watched the boys for any signs of recognition. Everyone understood that the time when their children would disappear would be much later but they remained cautious. Things were especially tense for Severus as he saw his future lover grow into the amazing man he would eventually become. He worried though that without all the situations his lover had faced in his former life that he would not want someone like Severus. While no longer a Death Eater, Severus and the Malfoys were still dark wizards and witches. The only saving grace was the strong friendship between Harry and Draco. Neville was close to the two boys but Harry and Draco seemed closer to brothers than anything. In addition, Lily had had two more children. The twins, Dustin and Lyla, were three years younger than Harry and Draco. They were close to their brother and his friend and followed in the Marauders' foot steps causing havoc and mayhem wherever they ended up.

Severus had continued to mark the days down on his calendar up until the day the boys were to leave. The entire group was nervous for the boys. The day they disappeared the Potters had gone to stay with the Malfoys and Severus to wait out the night. The Longbottoms had been forced to remain home due to Agusta Longbotoms failing health. Harry and Draco were supposed to return that very night but when the time came, they never arrived. The five were frantic there was no way to know where they would be or what year they would be in.

The women clung to their husbands while Severus continued to brood and drink his scotch.

"We must speak with Dumbledore," Lucius had broken the silence finally. With everyone in agreement the group had journeyed to Hogwarts.

It was here they uncovered the fine print in the spell. Lily grasped desperately at her husband as she realized her son's danger. Narcissa, while seemingly more composed was also having a panic attack. Dumbledore had tried to calm them, but nothing could be done.

That day had been one month ago. The boys were still missing and Severus was beginning to loose hope. He had waited so long for his lover to return. So long to feel Harry's arms around him once again. While he had indulged in other lovers over the years, none had held his heart. He had never been in a relationship, having only sought others for physical comfort. The emotional comfort came from being around the Potters and the Malfoys.

Leaving his warm bed, he went to the bathroom and washed up. Once he left his room in Malfoy Manner he went to breakfast joining Lucius and Narcissa.

"Good morning Sev, did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked in an attempt at levity. Severus shook his head and sighed.

"I do not know how much more of this I can take. Where are they?" Severus asked despondently.

"I know old friend, we all worry for them," Lucius stated as his took a sip from his tea.

A house elf chose this time to enter the breakfast room.

"Master Lucius, there be guests sir, may Dumpling retrieve them?" The house elf's eyes grew hopeful.

"Who is it Dumpling?"

"The Potters, Mister Black and Mister Lupin be here, Master Lucius."

"Very well, set four more places at the table for our guests."

Dumpling left with a pop and two minutes later the group arrived.

"Oh Cissa, how are you?" Lily came and embraced the Slytherin witch. Narcissa returned her hug gratefully. As the only other mother in the room Lily would know instinctively how Narcissa was feeling.

The group discussed how they had all been, and finished up with breakfast. Severus needing to get to the University begged his leave and got up from the table.

Severus was leaving the room when he felt immense pain in his left leg. He could barely hold onto his consciousness, he was seeing stars. Everyone jumped up from the table when they saw Severus fall to the ground, crying out in pain.

"What the hell is going on, Snape?" James gasped out as he saw the marks on Severus leg get darker.

Lily went into full healer mode and began running diagnostics.

"There is nothing physically wrong with him but his nerve endings are off the chart. It is like he has a broken leg or ankle but there is nothing wrong." Lily ended her scan with worry in her eyes.

Severus finally gained control of his pain and sat up.

"I'll tell you what it is. Harry is alive."

His statement was met with shock.

"What do you mean he's alive, how do you know this, Snape?" Sirius demanded after becoming impatient.

"I just felt echoed pain, as in my soul mate has returned to the world and is injured." Severus glared at Sirius, Remus finally intervening and pulling his lover back.

"Why didn't you feel this kind of pain before then?" James inquired.

"Because their bond hadn't been formed yet," Lily voice spoke of an epiphany. "The Harry that left us is different than the Harry returning, their bond was created in the past, thus once it was created Severus could feel him."

"Do you know where they are?" Lucius spoke up finally, his eyes desperate for an affirmative answer.

"Forgive me brother, I do not. But I know they are in our time now."

"Well now that they are back we can recommence our search efforts." Narcissa the ever calm one stated.

Lily nodded her agreement and the two left the five men staring at each other before rushing to catch up.

—-

When Draco awoke it was morning, he was tied with his hands behind his back in what seemed to be a cell. He looked around but could find no sign of his brother.

After what seemed like an eternity but was more approximately twenty minutes three individuals entered the room.

"Where did you take my brother?" Draco snarled at his captors.

"All in good time, young one." Draco rolled his eyes at the condescension in the man's voice.

A woman took over the conversation.

"You two are not normal beings, you have strange signatures. Examining your bodies it is almost impossible to tell you age." The woman was tall and lithe but much older than Draco. She had the beginnings of silver in her black hair, though her dark skin was not wrinkled or blemished. She was beautiful but her eyes held wisdom beyond her apparent years.

"Where is my brother? I'm not having a discussion with you people until I see that he is safe." Draco stared them down using one of his father's favourite looks.

"Fine, if we let you see that he is resting, you will answer our questions?" The woman asked.

Draco nodded his agreement. The men left the room and returned with stretcher between them, strangely the stretcher was floating between them.

Draco's eyes widened, "Are we not in a magical dead zone?"

"Very astute little wizard," the tallest of the two men stated, "You are correct, however, my people are immune to its effects. Draco sneered at the man's continued attempt of superiority.

The stretcher was brought to rest in front of Draco. On it Harry was asleep peacefully, his wounds had been healed and more. In fact his brother was glowing, he hadn't looked this healthy since before the war.

"Thank you, for helping him. What do you desire in return for this assistance?" Draco asked solemnly.

"You would offer yourself so freely young wizard, without knowing the price?" The female gave him a look of surprise.

"He's my brother, if it meant my life for his you could have it."

"I admire your love for him. But fear not, we have no desire to hurt either of you. My name is Meela." She nodded before introducing her tallest male companion as Tirek and the shorter of the two as Deeium.

"Welcome to the Amazon, British wizard, we have taken the time to heal your brother. It seemed he had been in terrible condition. Our healers were astounded at how malnourished and depleted he was."

Draco did not answered the obvious question and just waited for her to continue.

"How did you come to be here? Our wards are extensive and the jungle is nearly impenetrable."

Draco gave them a look, his instincts telling him to trust these people. So his tale began with the war, leaving out names, he spoke of the time travel and ended with their current situation.

Meela looked on in awe.

"That is quite the tale young one. We will need to think about getting you home, however, there is a task we require for our assistance." Draco looked at Meela wary of her terms.

"As you may have heard, _matizes_ have been invading the forest," Draco gave her a confused look. "Um, those humans that are incapable of magic," she continued when she noticed his confusion.

Draco nodded his understanding, allowing her to continue.

"Our magic stems from the land around us. In ancient times, we came to agreements with the _matizes_ that we would have seclusion from their kind. They have since broken their agreement. They were assisted by rogues of our kind. The traitors have taken sacred scrolls from our temple which detail the separation agreements and other important information. We need you to gain access to the scrolls and return them here." Meela gazed softly out the window.

Draco glanced at Harry, thinking over the situation.

"Why us?" Draco asked finally.

"Because we have waited long for you. The prophecy foretold of your arrival. Now, is the time to act. We will allow your brother to recuperate then will you do as we have asked?"

"We will assist you."

—

It took Harry another 3 days before he was conscious and mentally aware. Draco rarely left his side, once again waiting for his brother to heal.

On the third day, Draco finally say his brother's emerald eyes open.

"Dray?" Harry's voice was hoarse with disuse. 

"Yes, I'm here Harry. We are in the Amazon." Harry blinked as he came to terms with that knowledge.

"I don't hurt." Harry's voice filled with surprise. Over the years he had come to accept he would always have dull aches and pains. No matter how great a condition he was in there was always some slight pain. He began to move his limbs around and then looked at his brother shocked.

"I feel amazing, how did this happen?"

"They healed you brother." Draco grasped the younger wizard's arm.

"Who are they?"

"I am unsure, but they dwell in the Amazon. In return for their assistance they have asked that we retrieve some scrolls for them. I have accepted." Harry nodded his understanding, while still a dark wizard Draco's sense of honour was astounding.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked as he sat up and stretched.

"Today if you can." The boys both whipped their heads around. Meela had returned with Tirek and Deeium.

"If you are successful we will have transport ready to get you out of here. Unfortunately, we will not be able to get you as far as Britain but you have the option of heading to North America or Africa. They are both closer and we have contacts in both those continents that will assist in getting you home."

Draco and Harry had a silent conversation and then agreed to Meela's terms.

Once Harry was dressed and ready, the two ate a quick breakfast of fruit and breads. They were given packs with supplies before being pointed in the right direction and heading out.

Harry was elated, he was almost skipping through the forest he felt so amazing. Draco walked at a slower pace behind him, smiling at his antics.

They came to the edge of the forest after three hours. They could see the muggle equipment used to cut down trees and make room in the forest.

Getting into the headquarters was not going to be easy. Their worry only intensified when they saw the official seal of the British Ministry of Magic on the signage and paperwork of the crew.

Draco gave Harry a concerned look and they slowly edged towards the main office.

The office was dark and dreary upon entry. No personal were present.

"Where are we going to find these things?" Harry asked as he peered around the dark office.

"Lets try the cabinets, wait there. There is the safe we should look there." Draco pointed to a high security metal vault.

A quick unlocking spell proved unfruitful.

"It seems there are stronger wards than I imagined," Draco noted with consternation.

"That means we are dealing with someone a little more cautious than we thought. More importantly we are dealing with wizards and not just muggles." Harry waited as Draco finished an unwarding spell usually reserved for dark spells.

Opening the vault the two found the stolen scrolls. In addition, the found papers that stunned them. The documents detailed relations between the British Ministry and the muggle Brazilian government to not only destroy the land but remove the magical people and have them enslaved if not killed.

Harry was horrified.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, his face still white.

"You're going to hand over those documents and come with me!" A voice sounded behind them. A muggle worker had entered the office.

Draco gave Harry a look.

They were in trouble now.


End file.
